Le début de la fin
by Diab'eau'lik
Summary: "crossover avec Supernatural" Deux univers totalement opposés, deux personnages différents qui n'auraient jamais du se connaître mais le hasard d'une rencontre, une année de fac et une amitié qui se renforce au fil des chasses et de la vie étudiante.  D


_De retour !_

_Bon alors, avant de commençer, petite mise au point, ceci n'est que le début d'une graaande et looongue histoire que je vais écrire en 3 partie, nous ne sommes donc que dans la première partie mais ce prologue se situe dans la seconde partie, difficile à comprendre ? Pas de panique, vous verrez bien au prochain chapitre._

_Malheureusement, l'univers d'NCIS et de SUPERNATURAL m'appartienne ! _

_Ah non, on vient de me dire qu'ils ne m'appartenaient pas, apparamanent, achéter les DVD et écrire sur ces deux séries ne signifient pas qu'elles vous appartiennent ... Dommage ... (point positif, ça veut dire qu'on peut faire souffrir les personnages puisqu'ils sont pas à nous) =D_

_Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Supernatural, et pour que vous compreniez un peu quand même, il s'agit de deux frères Dean et Sam qui parcourent les Etats-Unis afin de tuer toutes les méchantes bestioles pas naturelles et sorti de l'Enfer. ( je vous laisse faire de plus ample recherche si nécéssaire ...)_

_Bon et bien, le moment est venu je pense, alors il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à dire :_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p>Dans une des maisons de la base de Norfolk, un grand barbecue avait été organisé par les nouveaux arrivants, un jeune couple dont le mari était capitaine de vaisseau dans l'aéronavale et la femme colonel chez les marins. Ils n'étaient arrivés que depuis deux semaines mais c'était suffisant pour que tous les habitants du quartier se fassent une opinion des nouveaux. Toutes les femmes étaient tombées amoureuses de l'homme, grand et charmant, il avait toujours le mot pour rire et s'était immédiatement intégré, sa femme au contraire, avait mis un peu plus de temps et froide d'un premier abord, c'était trouver être absolument adorable avec les enfants et d'une compagnie très agréable avec tous ses voisins. Les hommes avaient jugé d'un premier coup d'œil le capitaine comme un beau parleur mais après quelques matchs de basket, ils s'étaient tous lié d'amitié avec lui, pour la jeune femme, après qu'elle en ait envoyé la moitié au tapis après un entrainement de boxe, ils avaient jugé plus prudent pour eux d'entretenir en relation amical avec elle. Aussi l'ambiance de ce barbecue était plutôt amical et bon enfant. Les hôtes faisaient de nombreux aller-retour entre le barbecue et la cuisine, et après que le repas fut mangé, les hommes prirent la direction du terrain de basket situé à deux pâtés de maison, ils avaient un match de prévu contre un quartier voisin et comptaient bien sur leur nouveau meneur, qui n'était autre que le capitaine pour remporter enfin ce match qu'ils perdaient depuis des années. Quand aux femmes, elles restèrent à la maison le temps de leurs échauffements et aidèrent le colonel à ranger la cuisine. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent sur le terrain avec les enfants, leurs maris perdaient 18-28 mais étrangement le capitaine n'avait pas encore joué. En voyant les femmes arriver, le jeune homme se leva et regarda sa femme avec un si grand sourire qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre. Le jeune homme, d'origine italienne vu son teint bronzé et ses yeux émeraudes, entra sur le terrain et 10 minutes plus tard avait déjà permis à son équipe d'égaliser. L'équipe adverse composée en majorité de marins bien entrainés n'en revenait pas et perdit le match avec 30 points de retard. La façon de jouer du nouvel arrivant avait soufflé tout le monde, il ne jouait pas, il dansait avec son ballon et bien que meilleur que tous les autres, il n'avait pas choisi de jouer perso mais en équipe, cet état d'esprit lui valut des applaudissements et l'admiration de tous les joueurs et des supporteurs. A la fin du match, alors que les hommes étaient partis se changer, une des femmes s'adressa au colonel.<p>

- Et bien colonel, votre mari est un joueur exceptionnel …

Voyons Marie, je vous ai déjà dit mille fois de m'appeler Ziva !

La conversation des deux femmes attira les autres et finalement l'une d'elle finit par poser la question fatidique.

- Alors Ziva, raconte nous comment vous vous êtes rencontrer, un pilote de l'aéronavale et un marins, c'est plus ou moins insolite comme couple !

- Et bien c'est une longue histoire, nous avons été obligés de travailler en collaboration pour une étude d'armement et nous avons passé notre temps à nous lancer des piques et à nous chercher …

- En réalité elle était folle de mon corps et n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se jeter sur moi …

La voix grave du capitaine fit sursauter la plupart de femme, il se pencha vers sa femme et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis avec un sourire, il compléta l'histoire.

- J'ai fini par lancer un pari dont j'étais sur de gagner et je l'ai invité à boire un verre, là j'ai sorti le grand jeu et depuis elle est folle de mon corps … Aie ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?

Son ton faussement blessé fit rire ses auditrices qui savaient bien que le coup porté par Ziva n'avait pas du lui faire bien mal … La jeune femme se contenta de sourire et de le faire taire.

- Tu parles trop Tony, et non je ne suis pas folle de ton corps ! Seulement vexer d'avoir perdu ton pari stupide !

- Et c'était quoi comme pari ? demanda la femme du Général Masson.

- Le premier qui marquait 10 paniers gagnait. Si Ziva gagnait, je ne devais plus l'embêter et si je gagnais elle devait venir prendre un verre avec moi.

- Hé bien capitaine, ça m'a tout l'air d'être un pari inégal vu votre talent au basket, le colonel n'avait aucune chance …

Les autres joueurs étaient sortis du vestiaire et le général, venant retrouver sa femme pris part à la conversation.

- Sans doute Général mais c'était ma seule chance et elle m'a pardonné depuis longtemps, de plus, à notre deuxième rendez-vous elle a pris sa revanche …

- Vraiment ? Et bien colonel qu'avez-vous fait à se pauvre capitaine ?

Un autre pari … S'il remportait un round de boxe alors j'acceptais de sortir avec lui sinon on en resterait là. En réalité, j'étais vexé de son premier pari et bien que le premier rendez-vous ait été magique je me refusais à sortir avec lui alors on a combattu. Evidemment il n'a pas gagné un seul round et pourtant, il refusait de s'avouer vaincu, on a eu 12 round avant que je finisse par accepter un autre rendez-vous, sa volonté à s'autodétruire tant que je n'aurai pas accepté, m'avais convaincu !

Tous les marins partirent dans un éclat de rire, la plupart ayant déjà combattu contre Ziva savait que le pauvre capitaine avait du souffrir avant qu'elle ne cède quand aux autres, ils étaient tout simplement sous le charme, difficile de trouver plus étrange rendez-vous mais le couple qu'ils formaient était en soi étrange aussi. Apres un rapide pot de la victoire ils regagnèrent petit à petit leurs maisons.

Alors que Tony et Ziva arrivait devant chez eux en compagnie du Général Masson et de sa femme, Tony aperçu la berline noir de Gibbs garé devant chez eux, celui-ci les attendait sous le porche et n'était visiblement pas ravi de les attendre. En arrivant devant lui, Tony pris la parole avant Gibbs.

- Général, je vous présente mon père, Jethro ! Papa, voici le Général Masson et sa femme, Madame Masson.

- Voyons capitaine je vous ai déjà demandé de m'appeler Lydia !

- A la seule condition que vous m'appeliez Tony, madame !

Le sourire charmeur plaqué sur le visage, Tony se retourna vers Gibbs mais le Général fut plus rapide et interpella ce dernier.

- Monsieur Costa, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, mais dites-moi, je sais reconnaitre un marins quand j'en croise un, alors comment diable avez-vous pu permettre à votre fils de rejoindre l'aéronavale sans rien dire !

- Général, croyez moi, j'ai bien essayé de l'en dissuader mais ce gamin à la tête dur comme tous les marins et c'était soi je le laissais rejoindre l'aéronavale soi je le perdais, parfois Général, il faut s'avouer vaincu quand on risque de perdre trop …

- Et bien voilà une belle sagesse, Monsieur Costa, Capitaine, Colonel, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

- Bonsoir général, bonsoir Lydia !

Après qu'ils furent partis Tony, Ziva et Gibbs entrèrent dans la maison.

- Ton père ! Tu m'as fait passer pour ton père ! Dinozzo tu mériterais que je t'en colle une !

La fureur de l'ancien marins amusait le jeune italien qui joua un peu avec les nerfs de son patron.

- Pourquoi ? Tu devrais en être honoré, tout le monde m'adore ici, et j'ai les meilleurs résultats au boulot et au basket et en plus, tu as vu ma femme ? Sérieusement, avoir un fils comme moi, c'est plutôt la classe, papa !

L'accentuation du dernier mot lui valut une claque sur l'arrière de son crâne quand à la dernière phrase elle lui valut un coup de poing au niveau de côte de la part de Ziva. Alors que Tony se retrouvait plié en deux sur le divan, Ziva alla dans la cuisine faire du café pendant que Gibbs faisait le tour du salon. C'était la première fois qu'il venait depuis le déménagement et il ne pouvait que constater que ses agents s'étaient plutôt bien installé, tout était arrangé avec classe et les photos sur la cheminée montrant les deux agents enlacés sur la plage ou encore celle du mariage faisait si réelle que Gibbs se prit à se demander ce qui arriverait si cette mission sous couverture devait durer plusieurs mois voir plusieurs années.

- Tony ! Tu as encore fini tout le lait ! Pour la énième fois, quand la brique est vide tu l'as remets pas au frigo et vas mettre tes affaires de sport à laver elles empestent tout le salon !

- Oh ça va hein, moi au moins je ne laisse pas trainer mes armes sur la table basse après les avoir nettoyé, encore heureux que je passe derrière toi, il y avait des gamins ce midi à la maison je te signale.

Tony parti ranger ses affaires en maugréant tandis que Ziva revenu dans le salon levait les yeux au ciel.

Finalement pensa Gibbs, si la mission devait durer, il serait fort probable qu'un de ses agents y perdent la vie et ce n'était pas beaucoup mieux. Il s'assit à coté de Ziva et attendit le retour de Tony pour un débriefing. Ziva pris la parole en premier.

- Nos voisins n'ont pas l'air d'être impliquer dans cette série de meurtre, en réalité, ils sont tous un peu choqué, et pour la plupart, le fait que tout envoi de troupe ait été suspendu tant que le coupable ne sera pas arrêter rassure autant les femmes qui ont peur de rester seule avec leurs enfants que les hommes qui ont peur de les laisser et de ne pas les retrouver à leur retour.

- Ils nous accepter sans problème Boss, et nous ont mis en garde dès notre arrivée, on a en quelques sortes remis un peu de joie dans le quartier, cependant, dès qu'un enfant est en train de jouer dehors, tu peux être sur qu'un adulte le surveille de sa véranda, c'est comme un code d'honneur entre voisin …

Gibbs hocha la tête et pris note sur son calepin.

- Bon vous restez aux aguets, selon Abby il ne devrait pas tarder à se manifester à nouveau, ne jouez pas les héros, contentez vous d'observez et soyez prudent, il aime apparemment les capitaines en uniforme mais ce n'est pas une raison pour aller ce balader de nuit en costume d'apparat, compris DiNozzo ?

L'italien hocha la tête visiblement contrarié que son patron lise aussi facilement en lui.

- Bien ! Et vos job, comment ça se passe ?

- Bof, finalement être marins n'est pas beaucoup plus compliqué qu'être officier du Mossad, tout le monde me respecte et m'obéit. Le général Masson m'apprécie beaucoup et m'ouvre en grand les portes des hauts commandements. Si la mission s'éternise, je serais sans aucun doute promus général d'ici un ou deux ans …

- Bravo et toi Tony ?

- Moi, et bien, je suis un excellent pilote, finalement il faudrait peut être que je remercie mon père pour cet internat militaire et l'option pilotage qu'il m'a forcé à prendre … Ceci dit, je déteste l'uniforme et obéir aux ordres m'agacent un peu mais le fait de voler compense bien ça …

Gibbs hocha la tête, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

- D'accord, vous avez fait du beau boulot continuer comme ça, je vais voir avec McGee comment nous allons nous organiser mais maintenant que tu m'as présenté comme ton père je pourrais passer vous voir plus souvent sans qu'on pose trop de question …

- Tu vois que c'était une bonne idée papa !

L'ex-marins, secoua la tête et monta dans sa voiture. Après un dernier salut d'au-revoir il prit la route pour rentrer a Washington. Alors qu'il attendait à un feu rouge il repensa à ce qu'ils s'étaient dit et ne put empêcher un sourire.

Papa … Pff ce gosse va me tuer, et quand Abby va apprendre qu'il m'appelle comme ça maintenant elle va s'empresser d'en faire autant et me faire une crise de jalousie pour que l'introduise dans la mission comme sa sœur … Manquerais plus que ça, les réunir tous les deux … Ils arriveraient à détruire la maison et oserais me dire que ce ne serais pas de leur faute …

Il soupira de fatigue et reparti au NCIS.

Pendant ce temps, Tony et Ziva se préparaient, ils avaient tous les deux des exercices de nuit et devaient être à la base pour 19h. Sachant qu'ils ne dormiraient pas de la nuit et qu'ils ne rentreraient que le lendemain vers 15h, ils se reposèrent avant de partir. A 18h30 alors qu'ils montaient en voiture, Tony rappela à Ziva qu'ils allaient au cinéma le lendemain avec le Général et sa femme. Ils avaient beau savoir qu'ils n'étaient quand mission, ils avaient malgré eux pris les habitudes des couples mariés. Leurs exercices effectués, ils rentrèrent et se reposèrent. Vers 19h30, Tony, habillé d'une veste en daim, une chemise bleu ciel et un jean foncé trépignait d'impatience devant la porte. Ziva était encore à se maquiller dans la salle de bain …

- Allez Zi', on va finir par être en retard ! Ne te maquille pas tu es très belle au naturel allez dépêche toi !

La jeune femme finie par descendre au moment même ou la sonnette retentissait. Après de rapide salutation, les deux couples prirent la direction du cinéma, c'était une belle soirée d'été et la température douce avait fini par les convaincre de s'y rendre à pied. Tony et Lydia, cinéphile tous les deux bavardaient gaiement sur le film qu'ils allaient voir tandis que Ziva et le Général parlaient des nouvelles tactiques de défense à mettre en place pour leur concours de boxe de septembre. Le général, Tom et Lydia n'avait que 10 de plus que Tony et malgré la légère différence d'âge, Tony et Ziva s'entendaient très bien avec eux, Lydia avait le sens de l'humour comme Tony et sa passion pour les films lui en avait fait une allié d'office quand à Ziva, elle aimait bien Tom qui était le seul homme de la base à s'opposer vraiment à elle en combat de boxe, elle pouvait lui parler d'à peu près tout, il lui parlait franchement sans détour, un peu comme Gibbs.

Le film les enthousiasma tellement que sur le trajet du retour tous prirent par à la conversation. Ils bavardaient ainsi lorsque Tony, intrigué par un mouvement brusque stoppa sa phrase et se dirigea vers une ruelle. Ziva et le Général le suivit tandis que Lydia un peu étonné restait en retrait. Arrivé dans la ruelle, Tony découvrit un corps, il se précipita alors pour porter secours à la personne allongé au sol. La personne était méconnaissable, son visage était ravagé et tous ses membres semblaient désarticuler. Pendant que Ziva se penchait pour vérifier s'il était mort ou encore en vie, le général rejoignit en courant sa femme et appela le NCIS à la demande de Tony. Celui-ci regardait autour de lui, la nouvelle victime n'était pas un capitaine en uniforme comme les deux précédents meurtres pourtant pour Tony il ne faisait aucun doute que le meurtrier soit le même. Le jeune homme, au vu de son uniforme, était un simple quartier-maître et contrairement aux quatre victimes précédentes, il était noir. Tony secoua la tête, tout dans cette affaire les dépassait, les victimes étaient toutes tuer de la même façon et au rythme d'une toutes les 2 semaines environ mais à par ça et le faite que toutes les victimes étaient militaires, rien ne concordait, elles étaient homme ou femme, de tous grades, ils avaient cru tenir une piste quand deux victimes d'affilé avaient été des capitaines de l'aéronavale mais finalement cette théorie tombait à l'eau avec le meurtre de ce soir … Le pire était que pour la plupart des meurtres ils avaient eu des témoins mais à chaque meurtres, le tueur était décrit différemment, grand, petit, blond, brun, militaire, postier, pour le quatrième meurtre, ça avait même été une femme. Et Tony commençait sérieusement à se demander qui était le « çà » ou plutôt ce qu'était le « çà » …

Soudain, la brise du vent lui apporta une légère de souffre et au même moment il entendit un léger grognement. Ses soupçons se confirmant, il attrapa Ziva par le bras et la tira en arrière vers le Général et sa femme.

- Tony ! Mais à quoi tu joue ?

- Plus tard Ziva ! Venez, je sens qu'il est encore là, allons attendre les agents du NCIS plus loin.

- Encore là vous dites capitaine, alors allons y, ne laissons pas à cet ordure l'occasion de nous échapper ! Nous sommes trois militaires bien entrainés, nous ne craignons rien !

- Surtout pas Général, j'ai vu ce qu'il a fait mais y aller serais se mettre en danger inutilement, et mourir n'est pas dans mon programme !

- Allons Capitaine, je vous croyais plus téméraire !

- Général, je ne suis pas capitaine mais agent du NCIS, nous sommes en couverture pour coincé celui qui fait ça alors croyez moi quand je vous dis que je l'attraperais et que je ne suis un froussard, mais ce soir il vaut mieux le laisser filer, faites moi confiance.

Le Général et sa femme abasourdie par la révélation de Tony reculèrent dans la direction qu'il leur indiquait, Ziva fit de même en fixant son compagnon de stupeur, il avait délibérément dévoiler leurs réelles identités, faire ça pendant une mission sous couverture était extrêmement risqué et Tony risquait sa place au NCIS pour avoir fait une chose pareille, mais Ziva ne posa pas de question et suivit le groupe, si Tony avait joué son poste, c'est que le danger devait être réel et surtout grand, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi effrayé …

Ils avaient attendu Gibbs dans un café miteux, sans doute peu fréquenté, le Général et sa femme étaient sous le choc, et Ziva qui ne comprenait toujours pas l'attitude de son partenaire s'efforçait tant bien que mal de les rassurer. Tony ne les autorisa à sortir que lorsque la voiture de Gibbs et le fourgon de Ducky soient arrivés.

Gibbs interrogea brièvement le Général puis sa femme et après leur avoir fait jurer de garder le silence sur la réelle identité de ses agents, il les fit raccompagner par un policier. Puis il se retourna, fulminant vers Tony.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ! Tu as réfléchi ou comme d'habitude tu t'es contenté de faire ton malin ! Tu es irresponsable et immature ! Tu as délibérément abandonné une scène de crime et détruit ta couverture ! Tu as mis ta partenaire en danger ! Alors je te préviens, tu as intérêt à me donner une bonne raison pour ne pas te virer sur le champs et t'envoyer passer les 3 prochaines années dans un bureau à remplir de la paperasse !

Tony encaissa les reproches sans broncher, le regard du plus vieux était meurtrier. Ziva et McGee étaient pétrifier à son côté, ils n'avaient jamais vu leur boss dans une telle colère et surtout jamais contre Tony et pourtant parfois il aurait mérité.

L'italien leva ses yeux émeraudes vers le visage de son boss, son regard était dur et son ton froid. La confrontation des deux hommes donnait froid dans le dos.

- Mon instinct Gibbs, mon instinct, je n'ai pas mis la vie de Ziva en danger au contraire, je l'ai sauvé, et j'en assume l'entière responsabilité. Renvoie-moi si ça te chante, je le referais sans hésiter pour chacun d'entre vous.

Gibbs se contenta d'hocher la tête, et se retourna vers le cadavre.

- McGee, tu les raccompagnes chez eux. Ziva, Tony vous y restez jusqu'à ce que je vous appelle, vous continuez à jouer votre rôle. Tony tu n'as pas intérêt à faire le moindre faux-pas, je ne suis pas le seul à te surveiller.

Le retour en voiture fut plutôt silencieux, Tony ne prononça pas un mot, McGee les déposa, Ziva l'invita à prendre un verre pendant que Tony sorti dans le jardin.

- Qu'est ce qui lui a pris ?

McGee désigna du menton l'italien qui parlait vivement au téléphone à l'extérieur. Ziva secoua la tête. Ils finirent leurs cafés en silence et alors que McGee se levait pour partir, Tony rentra dans le salon. Il s'assit en silence sur le canapé et ouvrit un bouquin.

Ziva et McGee échangèrent un regard éloquent, puis ce dernier retourna sur la scène de crime aider son patron. Sitôt que le voiture soit partie de l'allée, Ziva alla s'assoir à côté de l'italien. Celui-ci ferma son bouquin et inspira profondément.

- Je sais que pour le moment tu me comprends pas mais fais moi confiance, s'il te plait !

- Tony, tu m'inquiètes un peu, à qui téléphonais-tu tout à l'heure ?

- A un ami, il va venir, il sera là dans 5h à peu près, je t'expliquerais tout dès qu'il sera là, je ne deviens pas fou et crois moi j'essais juste de te protéger !

- Un ami ! Mais bon sang Tony, qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? On est en mission, tu ne peux pas filer notre adresse à tes amis !

- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel ami, celui là on peut lui faire confiance, c'est un pro du secret !

Ziva se contenta de secouer la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour faire à manger. Si ce type devait se pointer dans 5h, autant passer le temps et une Ziva en colère passait son temps à faire des gâteaux. Tony la regarda faire en souriant, c'était leur première dispute de couple, il pourrait s'y faire au fond. Après que Ziva ai cuisiné une armada de cake et de muffins, ils s'assirent tous les deux devant un film pour patienter.

Ziva venait de s'endormir sur son épaule quand Tony entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une voiture qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il se leva doucement, sans la réveiller et alla ouvrir la porte avec un grand sourire.

- Salut mon pote ! Alors quoi de beau !

- Salut vieux ! Et toi ? Toujours sur les routes ? Et je vois que tu as réussi à en convaincre un de t'accompagner sur les routes finalement !

- Tony, je te présente mon frère Sam !

- Le fameux Samy ! Ravi de faire ta connaissance ! Entrer donc !

L'italien s'effaça pour laisser passer les deux nouveaux arrivants. Le premier, en veste en cuir et jeans foncé, rentra en sifflant dans la maison mais fut vite arrêter par un flingue posé contre sa joue. Le second, Sam, demandait à Tony comment ce dernier pouvait bien le connaître et connaître son frère.

- Heu, Tony … Je crois que tu as oublié de me dire quelque chose, pourquoi j'ai un flingue pointé sur ma joue ?

Tony entra dans le salon et abaissa l'arme de la main de Ziva en riant.

- Ziva, je te présente Sam et Dean, Dean est un ami de longue date, depuis la fac et Sam est son frère. Et Dean, voici Ziva, ma femme !

- Quoi ?

Les deux frères avaient eu la même question mais pas pour la même raison.

- Tu as une femme !

- Tu es allé à la fac ?

Devant la stupéfaction de Dean et Sam, Tony prit la cafetière et des tasses pendant que Ziva le suivait avec les muffins, curieuse de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

Les deux frères étaient assis sur le canapé, et Dean avait coupé court aux questions de son frère en lui promettant de tout lui raconter plus tard.

- Bon alors, Tony, pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? Tu as une affaire pour nous ?

- Ouai, voilà le dossier, c'est tout ce que j'ai pour le moment, j'ai cru d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un polymorphe mais ce soir j'ai senti du souffre autour du cadavre, alors je ne sais plus que penser.

Dean se plongea dans le dossier et écouta les remarques de Tony avec attention pendant que Ziva et Sam le fixaient interloqués.

- Comment tu connais le souffre et les polymorphes ? Mais qui es-tu ?

- Tony ? Pourquoi tu lui as donné le dossier ? Et qu'est ce que sont les polymorphes ? Et c'est quoi ton histoire de souffre ?

Tony et Dean échangèrent un long regard et un grand sourire.

- Il va falloir tout leur raconter ?

- On dirait bien …

- Ok, Ziva, pour que tu comprennes, on va tout te raconter depuis le moment où l'on se connait, tu vas sans doute avoir du mal à tout croire mais tu dois me faire confiance d'accord ? Et Sammy, tu vas bientôt savoir pourquoi je connais ton frère et ton univers.

Ziva hocha la tête et Sam fronça les sourcils pour se concentrer.

- Dean tu racontes où je le fais ?

- Je t'en pris vas-y, j'aime pas raconter.

Tony pris son inspiration et avec un grand sourire commença son récit.

- Alors, tout ça remonte à bien longtemps, en fait, c'était un beau matin de septembre, jour de rentrée à la fac …

* * *

><p><em>Aloooooooors ? *question incontournable d'une auteur qui attends de vos nouvelles en se rongeant les os des doigts (bin oui, tous les ongles y sont déjà passé ...) avec un peu d'anxiété ... * <em>

_toutes remarques ne peut qu'être constructive, alors ne vous gênez pas, je ne mord pas (seulement mes pinguins mais je les retiens)_

_ps: navré pour mon orthographe parfois déplorable, je fais des efforts pourtant, j'vous le jure, mais parfois même au bout de 5 re-lecture, mes fautes m'échappent encore ..._


End file.
